dragonvale_trainersfandomcom-20200213-history
Buildings
Buildings are places found around your park that you can interact with. Each building is different, looks different, and does something different. There are many of them, some of which you already have and some that can be unlocked by park level and bought at the market. Buildings List 'Portal' The portal is where your visitors show up in your park. It is how they get to each island. You cannot buy any extra portals, but you are given the amount you need. With these portals, you can also change the theme of your park. 'Treat Farm' The treat farm is a building where you can plant dragon treats to feed your dragons with. In it, you can plant dragon snaps, dragon root, or zazzberries. If you upgrade your farm to large, which can hold more food, you can plant any of the last options along with blushrooms, pumpermelons, and dragon fruit. 'Breeding Cave' The breeding cave is where "magic happens" to create a new dragon egg by breeding two dragons inside. With it, you can breed any two juvenile or adult dragons of any kind, except for the opposite elements (such as fire and cold). You have 2 dragons breeding at once in one cave, but you cannot breed any other dragons with that cave until the first dragons have layed their egg and has left. 'Nursery' The nursery is where your eggs incubate before hatching. You can have 1 egg per nest, and to start off, you only have 1 nest and can only keep 1 egg, but you can upgrade your nursery to hold 2, 3, or even 4 eggs. 'Colosseum' The colosseum is a place where dragons can earn you medals and rewards. Each day there is a different compitition involving a different element. You can place 1 juvenile or adult dragon in the colosseum for the event per day. This event can not be sped up, you cannot stop it until it is over, and you cannot swap dragons, so choose wisely! 'Dragonsai Gifting Tree' This gifting tree makes it easier for you to gift gems to your friends and for them to gift gems to you. 'Fountain of Youth' The fountain of youth takes any level 10 adult dragon and turns them back into a baby dragon while still keeping their level. It's great for if you miss the adorable babies you used to have. 'Hibernation Cave' Some dragons get upset when they can't go into hiding from the eye of your visitors. This is a great place to "store" them when they "get mad" in your game. 'Dragon Boosts' There is a dragon boost building for each element. These boosts have a positive effect on the dragons of that element, but a negative effect on the dragons opposite of that element. If the dragon is two opposite elements where one is being represented by a boost, then the dragon gets no effect. That is the same if you have boosts for two opposite elements. These boosts include earning dragoncash quickly, helping in colosseum events, and things like that. 'Dragonarium' Here you can keep track of the dragons and egg pedistols you have. 'Rosefall Tree' The rosefall tree comes once every year in the month of February for the collecting of roses, which you can turn in to this tree for rewards. 'Berrywhite Breeding Cave' An extra breeding cave that comes around every year in February for the collecting of roses. It is not more special, at all, than the regular breeding cave except for the fact that it looks different.